


want you to want me again

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Coital, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s only the third time they’ve done this – him coming back with them to the hotel after the show, joining them in their room, in their bed – and yet Drew’s already starting to feel things he knows he shouldn’t be. Things he knows he can’t have.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	want you to want me again

Drew finishes up towelling his hair dry and makes his way out of the bathroom to where Wade and Alicia are waiting, already under the duvet of their hotel bed. They’re close together, Alicia leaning into Wade’s chest, her arms around him, and Drew can’t even pretend that that isn’t where he wants to be, too.

It’s only the third time they’ve done this – him coming back with them to the hotel after the show, joining them in their room, in their bed – and yet Drew’s already starting to feel things he knows he shouldn’t be. Things he knows he can’t have.

He doesn’t say anything when he re-enters the room, trying his best not to look towards the bed as he finds today’s – or, yesterday’s, really – clothing where it’s scattered across the carpet. This is when things get awkward, when they watch him get dressed from the warmth and comfort of the bed and say their goodbyes, and then Drew heads to his room for the night where there’s no-one waiting for him. He just tries to block out the thoughts telling him that this is where he wants to be, telling himself it’s _OK_ , so focused on that that he almost misses it entirely when Wade speaks. He assumes Wade’s talking to Alicia, but then he hears his own name.

“What are you doing?” Wade asks, and when Drew looks over, Alicia’s frowning at him, too.

“I better get going, aye?” he says, collecting up the rest of his clothes from the floor. “It’s been fun, right, but I should really head back to my own–”

“Or you could stay with us,” Alicia cuts in. “It would save you having to get dressed and undressed again, and going all the way back there.”

“Plus… we do actually want you to stay,” Wade adds after a moment. There’s a softness to his voice that Drew rarely ever hears from him, that Drew bets no-one but Alicia ever gets to hear.

And now he’s hearing it. Drew knows Wade would never let any of this show in front of the rest of the guys in the locker room, would never let even a hint of it seep through a crack. It’s only for Alicia, and now, in this moment, for Drew. That – that means something.

“Stay,” Wade continues. “We wanted you to before, y’know. You just left before we could ask.” He beckons Drew over with a hand. “Come on.”

“All right, then.” Drew doesn’t know what else he could say. He isn’t sure how appropriate it would be to say _thank you_. He dumps his clothes on the seat near the window and steps over to the bed.

There’s space for him on one side of Wade, so that’s where he sets himself down. He’s not sure how close he can get, how much he can take, but Wade pulls him in and kisses him with the same tenderness of his words earlier. He’s smiling when he pulls back from it, and Drew has to let himself smile back.

He doesn’t necessarily expect the same – or anything, really – from Alicia, but she leans over and kisses his cheek, one hand cupping his face.

“Goodnight,” she tells him, thumb stroking his cheek, and even just the simple touch is more than Drew anticipated from her. He nods and tells her the same, the smile still on his face. This might still all end up just being nothing, but he can’t seem to stop smiling.

“Switch the lamp off, yeah?” Wade says, so Drew reaches over to the nightstand on his side and does. The room is dark, now, dark and _warm_.

Drew lies back, head against a pillow that’s half Wade’s, too, and closes his eyes, listening to the sound of breathing beside him and on the other side of the bed. He’ll have to pay the hotel for a night’s sleep in a room he hardly spent a couple of hours in, but this – a night spent here instead, and the possibility of having it again – will make that well worth it.


End file.
